In recent years, there is an electronic device, for example, a semiconductor device in which the connection between a semiconductor substrate and a heat sink is improved as a heat release technique (see Patent Documents 1, 2). There is further devised a configuration of releasing heat by directly connecting a material high in heat conductivity to a heating element of the semiconductor device (see Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-50170
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-114120
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-109133
At present, there is no heat release mechanism for the electronic device in which attention is paid to improvement in heat resistance of the substrate itself. In the present circumstances, very efficient heat release with a relatively simple configuration is expected to be enabled by improving the heat release performance of the substrate, and further research and development is awaited.